


Atreverse

by Clinio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clinio/pseuds/Clinio
Summary: Este trabajo fue inspirado tras una deliciosa charla con la autora fightfortherightsofhouseelves, despues de leer su trabajo "Books", que podréis encontrar también aquí, en AO3.Como corresponde, los derechos de autor son propidead de J.K.Rowling
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, romione - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fightfortherightsofhouseelves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightfortherightsofhouseelves/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de que Hermione le dijese que tenía el rango emocional de una cucharita de té. Ron decide dar un paseo nocturno por el castillo para calmar sus nervios.

El que un estudiante de Howgarts estuviese merodeando a altas horas de la madrugada por los pasillos del castillo no era algo extraño.

El que ese estudiante perteneciese a la casa de Gryffinfor, lo era aún menos.

El que dicho estudiante tuviese el pelo rojo como el fuego del infierno casi podría considerarse normal.

El que ese estudiante en concreto estuviese mascullando maldiciones y juramentos sobre cierta bruja de pelo encrespado había pasado a ser parte del escenario habitual de la escuela desde hacía más de 4 años.

Pero que dicho estudiante en el apogeo del reinado de terror de Dolores Umbridge, vagase sin rumbo fijo, en soledad, camuflado bajo un hechizo desilusionador, con el mapa del merodeador en la mano y arriesgándose a un castigo ejemplar o incluso la expulsión de la escuela, era decididamente atípico.

-¿Un jodido ladrillo? ¿Un jodido ladrillo y una puta cucharita de té?- Mascullaba mientras daba largas zancadas por los pasillos, casi ajeno a todo lo demás-, ¡Los cojones!

Todo había empezado después de la reunión del DA. Cho Chang había abordado a Harry en la sala de los menesteres mientras el resto del grupo se había dispersado. Hermione y él se habían dirigido a la sala común de Gryffindor y estaban teniendo una conversación distendida hasta que ella le insistió en que completase su tarea mientras ella se dedicaba escribir una carta. El pergamino de Hermione ya superaba el borde de la mesa y se descolgaba peligrosamente cerca del suelo cuando Harry entró por el agujero tras el retrato.

Había sido perfectamente obvio que había ocurrido algo. Si bien no se podía decir que Harry hubiese llegado con el rostro completamente demudado, no era menos cierto que era lo más cercano a la cara de alguien que hubiese sido alcanzado por un hechizo aturdidor.

Ante la aparente incapacidad de Harry de explicar que era lo que había ocurrido, Hermione había tomado la iniciativa en la conversación hasta que hizo estallar el caldero:

_-¿Os habéis besado?_

«¿Cómo? ¿Harry habría besado a Cho o quizás fue Cho quien habría besado a Harry?». Superada la sorpresa inicial, él se entusiasmó por su amigo deseando que así hubiese sido.

¡Por supuesto! Él había estado al corriente del enamoramiento de Harry por Cho desde el año pasado. ¡Habría que haber que estado ciego para no verle con esa mirada de cordero degollado (ojos de ciervo) acompañada de un ligero babeo cada vez que Cho entraba en escena! Pero siguiendo el habitual patrón de suerte de mierda en la vida de Harry Potter, en ese momento el pájaro estaba saliendo con Cedric Diggory.

El recuerdo del compañero asesinado por Peter Pettigrew ensombreció los recuerdos de Ron. Cedric era un buen tipo y su final había sido inesperado, cobarde, injusto y uno más a añadir en la larga lista de crímenes de Colagusano, a la cabeza de los cuales, estaba la traición a los padres de Harry: Lily y James Potter. «¡Rata asquerosa!» maldijo. «De haberlo sabido, yo mismo te hubiese dejado a solas con Crookshanks en una bonita y pequeña habitación sin un solo agujero en sus paredes y un hechizo imperturbable en la puerta». «»

La cuestión era que Harry aún seguía prendado de la belleza asiática, sino más y pareciera que ella había empezado a notar a Harry. No cabía duda de que él había resultado ser un maestro brillante en las reuniones del DA, lo que sumado a su perpetuo desafío al sapo rosa y la legendaria pelea en el campo de quidditch habían contribuido enormemente a incrementar su atractivo sexual según se desprendía de algunos comentarios susurrados que había escuchado entre las féminas del DA y algún compañero del mismo. Ron deseaba con todo su corazón que, «¡Por una vez!», la mala suerte de Harry cambiase y como cualquier adolescente normal y corriente pudiese vivir una vida normal disfrutando del afecto íntimo de una chica guapa a la que él gustase, aunque en su criterio, «…una fanática de los Tornados no es lo suficientemente buena para Harry….» La imagen de una larga cabellera pelirroja irrumpió en su pensamiento haciéndole sacudir la cabeza para liberarse de tan perturbadora visión.

Pero como era habitual, Harry tampoco había tenido suerte con ello. En lugar del beso nervioso o inexperto del adolescente primerizo, este había resultado en poco menos que un desastre que había atrapado a Harry en el pozo de la inseguridad en su dotes para besar a una chica y posteriormente, con la inestimable colaboración de Hermione y su detallada charla sobre el estado de confusión emocional del Cho Chang, adivinó en Harry la duda acerca de la idoneidad de intentar cualquier tipo de relación con una chica tan emocionalmente lastimada y, conociendo el legendario complejo de héroe de Harry, este sería capaz de renunciar al pájaro si con ello pensase que le estaba evitando cualquier otro tipo de dolor. «Una enorme y jodida mierda», en opinión de Ron, por lo que había usado su mejor arma para sacar a Harry de su estupefacción y evitar que cayese en su habitual autoaislamiento melancólico. Una broma:

_-Nadie puede sentir tantas cosas a la vez. ¡Explotaría!_

Ron dudaba de que alguien pudiese explotar por ello. Si el mismo no había explotado con todo lo ocurrido en el último año, resultaría extraño que alguien más lo hiciese. «Bueno. Quizás Neville entraría en coma o se desmayaría, pero no lo creo. Bregar con la Señora Longbottom durante tantos años le habían dado a su nieto mucho más coraje de lo que muchos le darían crédito»

En cualquier caso, las palabras de Hermione habían desatado una tormenta emocional dentro de Ron y el problema es que no veía forma de refutar la secuencia lógica de hechos que se habían enlazado unos con otros y que parecían formar los eslabones de una cadena que se enrollaban alrededor de su cuello.

Harry era diligente, brillante, atractivo, él no. Harry habría merecido ser prefecto de Gryffindor, él no. Harry era extraordinario en Quidditch, él no… «Pero el jodido cabeza de calabaza de Victor Krum también lo es, tan rico, sino más que Harry y… y seguro que tiene la suficiente experiencia como saber cómo besar a una mujer y… ¡Oh Dios!, ¿Cómo puede saber Hermione que Harry besa bien y con quien ha podido compararlo…?» No pudo evitarlo. Su mente se llenó con la imagen a cámara lenta de Hermione besando tórridamente a Krum, atrapando su ridículo pelo corto entre sus finos dedos y tomando sus labios como si de ellos extrajese el aire que necesitase para respirar, mientras, una de las manos de este permanecía en su delicada cintura y la otra ascendía lentamente desde su cadera hasta acariciar todo su pecho, provocando un lujurioso gemido en ella.

Ron sintió que la periferia de su visión se volvía roja y como sus puños se habían cerrado de manera instintiva apretando tan fuerte que sintió sus propias uñas hundiéndose en su carne. Sintió la necesidad de arrancarle la cabeza al jodido bastardo y cuando alzó la vista para enfrentar su cara, su mente se llenó con la mirada de Harry mientras este besaba apasionadamente a Hermione.

Una garra negra envolvió el corazón de Ron y lo estrujó vaciándolo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Jamás había sentido un dolor así ni una desesperación tan abrumadora. Sin poderlo evitar, desde los más profundo de su ser estalló un grito de impotencia que ascendió a través de su garganta y escapó de él como el rugido del león herido de muerte que pretende llevarse por delante a su asesino con su último aliento…

-¿Quién está ahí? No intente escapar. Escuadrón inquisitorial, ¡a mí!

Ron se maldijo a sí mismo. Estaba tan abrumado por el dolor que su propia mente había generado, que se había olvidado de la maldita Umbridge y su banda de sarnosas serpientes patrullando por los corredores de la escuela. Sin pensarlo demasiado se precipitó sobre las puertas de doble hoja que tenía delante y entró.

-Profesora Umbridge, aquí.- La sangre pareció hervir en las venas de Ronald Weasley. Él reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Era como si las familias Malfoy y Weasley tuviesen algún tipo de vínculo en el destino que les llevara inevitablemente a confrontarse la una con la otra. El maldito hurón reboteador estaba al otro lado de la puerta bloqueando la salida y llamando a la gran inquisidora para que esta cayese sobre él. Ron apenas podía imaginar la satisfacción que podría causarle al cabeza plana descubrir que el estudiante que violaba el toque de queda fuese un Weasley y, de entre ellos, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, ¡nada menos! Nada le haría más feliz que asistir a una nueva humillación de Ronald Weasley. En estos pensamientos estaba cuando otro mucho más inquietante se abrió paso en su mente. ¡Umbridge! Ella tendría un día de fiesta con este castigo. Aprovecharía que se trataba de él para provocar a Harry y eso le daría la excusa perfecta para expulsarle. «¡Mierda! Maldito imbécil no podías haberte contenido», pensó «No es de extrañar que Hermione no te encuentre sino un bueno para nada… ¡Hermione! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Si ni Harry ni yo estamos aquí, el hurón y el jodido sapo van a atormentarla hasta hacerla la vida imposible. La van a machacar y provocar sin piedad hasta que ella renuncie o explote y puedan finalmente expulsarla. Esto la mataría. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!, soy el mayor imbécil sobre la faz de la tierra»…

-Soy la gran inquisidora Dolores Umbridge-, se escuchó la voz del repugnante sapo al otro lado de la puerta-. Le ordeno que salga de esa habitación.

Ron, sin respirar, permanecía a un metro de la puerta esperando el fatal decenlace.

-No hay nada que temer-, dijo con falsa dulzura-. Todos los que estamos aquí somos amigos y nos preocupamos de la seguridad de los estudiantes de la escuela. El Ministerio tan sólo quiere lo mejor para todos los niños mágicos del Reino Unido,- Ron pensaba que aquello sonaba sospechosamente similar a cierto cuento muggle que Hermione le había contado una vez acerca de una bruja y una manzana envenenada…

-Estoy segura de que esto no es culpa tuya-, y esta vez parecía que había algo de veneno en su voz-. Sin duda estarías siguiendo el horrible ejemplo del Señor Potter y su amiga sobre lo divertido que es pasear a estas horas por el castillo, pero ellos no tienen la buena crianza de los nacidos en familias “completamente mágicas”-, dijo con desprecio-, y no pueden entender lo peligroso que puede ser que merodear por el castillos a estas horas sin la supervisión de alguien plenamente versado en los pormenores de la autentica sociedad mágica-, Ron juró que oyó una risita del hurón plateado-, te ruego que salgas. Te prometo que solamente recibirás una amonestación y te acompañaremos a tu sala común para que puedas descansar hasta las clases de mañana.

«No es eso lo que has estado diciendo públicamente hasta ahora maldita foca. Siempre asegurando que el mundo mágico es perfectamente seguro gracias al ministerio y a tu “adorado” Fudge, vieja arpía» pensó temblando de ira. «ELLA sabe del mundo mágico, de sus tradiciones y sus miserias más de los que tú nunca sabrás en toda tu jodida vida. En un mundo ideal, ni siquiera serías digna de respirar el mismo aire que respira ella, hija de puta» De manera instintiva su magia canalizó toda su ira hacia su propia mano que parecía chisporrotear ansiando reencontrarse con la varita que aguardaba expectante en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Muy bien-, esta vez la voz de Umbridge estaba definitivamente cargada de desprecio-. Entiendo que si no eres capaz de comprender las delicadas complejidades del mundo mágico y mi deseo de velar por tu seguridad es porque en tu origen no has tenido la adecuada formación. Nada que un castigo apropiado no pueda resolver para que entiendas cual es tu lugar.

«Se acabó» Ron dio tres pasos atrás dejando sus buenos cinco metros con la puerta. «Esta sádica piensa que no es un sangre pura el que está aquí y va a aprovechar para darle un escarmiento» Su mano se encontró finalmente con su varita que pareció emitir un zumbido a su contacto. «Se quedará de piedra cuando vea que el merodeador es uno de los “veinte y ocho sagrados”» pensó esto último con repugnancia, como si la amarga hiel tocase sus labios al recordarlo. «Si fuese cualquier otro quizás pudiese escapar de esta sonando arrepentido, pero siendo quien soy ella lo va aprovechar para ir contra ellos dos y si no va contra Hermione, Draco lo hará» Por un momento se le escapó una sonrisa pensando en lo que Hermione le haría a Draco si este se batiese abiertamente contra ella mientras recordaba el soberbio puñetazo que el hurón había recibido en tercer curso, «pero Malfoy jamás la atacará abiertamente. Buscará un momento de soledad e iría acompañado de sus dos gorilas y posiblemente algún Slytherin aprendiz de mortífago y dios sabe qué serían capaces de hacerle» Mientras su última sonrisa moría en su rostro, su varita se alzó en su brazo en posición de duelo. Ron sabía que su destino ya estaba decidido. Sabía que con él expulsado, ya no podría proteger a Harry y a Hermione dentro de los muros de Hogwarts, pero nada le impediría defenderles fuera ni realizar una última defensa dentro. Si cuando se enfrentase a Umbridge y sus secuaces les hacía saber que, ¡cómo intentasen dañar a cualquiera de los dos! no habría lugar en el mundo donde pudiesen esconderse de él y, para dejar claro su argumento, les hiciese pasar un infierno de varita mientras intentasen detenerlo, era probable que esa miserable cuadrilla al otro lado de la puerta captase el mensaje y se abstuviese de realizar acciones realmente drásticas contra sus dos amigos. Al ser menor, él no terminaría en Azkaban y el que esa hedionda banda tuviese conocimiento de que él estaría libre haciéndose ver en Hogsmeade de vez en cuando, contribuiría a reforzar el mensaje. Eso les daría tiempo a Dumbledore y McGonagall para retomar el control de la escuela y proteger a ambos. La imagen de un caballero siendo tomado por la reina en un gigantesco tablero de ajedrez le provocó una sonrisa torcida mientras enfrentaba, varita en ristre, su destino. «Jaque Mate».

-¡Alohomora!

«¿Alohoqué? ¿Qué demo…» Ron no tuvo tiempo de completar la pregunta que surgió en su mente mientras su ceño se fruncía estupefacto cuando escuchó el hechizo al otro lado de la puerta. «Si la puerta no está bloqueada ¿por qué están…?» Por segunda vez, la idea murió en su mente al observar como el pomo de la misma parecía girar repetidamente en el intento de alguien que intentase abrir la puerta, al parecer, de manera vana.

-¡ALOHOMORA!-Volvió a escucharse desde el otro lado-, ¿Qué le ocurre a la maldita puerta?- De nuevo la voz de Umbridge se escuchaba esta vez con un inconfundible tono de irritación, mientras el pomo se agitaba cada vez de manera más violenta sin que por ello la puerta cediese un solo milímetro.

-¡Apartaros!- Esta vez había autentica ira en la voz de la gran inquisidora. Al otro lado de la puerta, Ron la escuchó ejecutar, uno tras otro no menos de 10 hechizos diferentes intentando desbloquear la puerta y el movimiento paroxístico del pomo había dado paso también al golpeo incensante de la puerta, como si en un recurso primario y habiendo fallado la magia, se estuviese recurriendo a la fuerza bruta para forzar la entrada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su varita parecía estar emitiendo un zumbido sordo que la hacía temblar en su mano.

-¡Ya es suficiente! Seguro que esto es una broma de ese descarado poltergeist-. Ron se sonrió. La voz del sapo sonaba más bien como la de una gran morsa resoplante agotada por hacer demasiado ejercicio-. Seguro que él soltó el grito y hechizó la puerta para que no pudiese abrirse-, continuó entre jadeo y jadeo.

-Pero profesora-, Ron volvió a temblar de ira al escuchar la voz de Malfoy para darse cuenta que su varita temblaba con mayor intensidad-, conocemos a Peeves desde primer año y desde luego esa no es su voz ni este el estilo de sus bromas. El acostumbra a ser más burdo y grosero lanzando bombas fétidas o cubos de agua helada sobre las espaldas de los estudi…-, la perorata del hurón se interrumpió coincidiendo con el inconfundible sonido de una colleja dada con particular mala intención.

-Imbécil- La voz de Umbridge sonaba particularmente molesta-. ¿Acaso osas discutir el criterio de un profesor? Te digo que todo esto es cosa de ese desagradable espíritu y si vosotros (todos) hubieseis estado adecuadamente versados en las artes mágicas también os hubieseis dado cuenta de inmediato-, Ron no pudo evitar que se le escapase una risa jadeante. El sapo acababa de golpear al insufrible presuntuoso frustrada por su incapacidad de abrir la puerta e, intentando evitar quedar mal ante sus acólitos, había desviado la atención y la culpa sobre el gilipollas ¡Oh señor! Él hubiese pagado con gusto la paga de dos meses por haberle podido ver la cara al hurón-. Esto no hace sino dar la razón al ministerio. La calidad de la enseñanza en este lugar ha decaído trágicamente y es imperativo que el ministerio tome el control de la misma para poder instruir a los jóvenes magos y brujas en el dominio de sus habilidades. ¡Conmigo!- Se escuchó como un quejido y posteriormente el inconfundible taconeo de unos pasos alejándose.

Ron permaneció a la expectativa a la espera de que una trampa invisible cayese sobre él, mientras, su varita seguía vibrando en su mano aunque cada vez más débilmente hasta que se detuvo por completo. Permaneció sin moverse y casi sin respirar durante unos minutos más deseando creer en su buena suerte y que realmente había escapado de una situación más que complicada. Finalmente, decidió que ya era el momento de arriesgase y apartando los ojos de la puerta consultó el mapa del merodeador. No podía creerlo. En el mapa se podía leer claramente Ronald Weasley, pero al otro lado de la puerta el mapa no reflejaba la presencia de nadie. Ni siquiera en sus alrededores pareciera haber un alma.

-Ahora o nunca compañero-, se dijo dándose ánimos a sí mismo y se dispuso a girar el pomo de la puerta que al igual que antes pivotó sobre su eje sin problemas y a tirar del mismo permaneció bloqueada.

-¡Demonios!- masculló, sin embargo se abstuvo de realizar más intentos. En una triste ironía, parecía que el mismo misterio que había salvado su pecoso culo, le mantenía prisionero de la habitación-. Bueno-, cerró los ojos y mientras se concentraba murmuró-. Lo que quiera que sea, te agradezco mucho que me hayas echado una mano, pero realmente me gustaría salir, llegar a mi habitación y olvidar esta noche. Te juro que he aprendido la maldita lección de no vagar por el castillo pasado el toque de queda o, al menos, a no ser tan gilipollas como para ponerme a gritar en el pasillo tras el toque de queda-. Volvió a dirigir su mirada sobre la puerta y de nuevo procedió a abrirla y de nuevo, esta permaneció inamovible.

-¡Mierda!- esta vez el tono de su voz fue notablemente más alto mientras, frustrado, giraba sobre sí mismo y mirando al techo se dejaba caer sobre la puerta apoyándose sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras esta daba golpecitos repetidos contra la madera en un intento de aliviar su decepción.

-¡Vale! No pasa nada. Si el precio que tengo que pagar por escapar del maldito sapo rosa es pasar la noche en esta habitación, lo tomaré con gusto. Mañana alguien vendrá, abrirá la puerta, lanzaré el hechizo desilusionador sobre mí, escaparé sigilosamente y ya me las arreglaré para encontrar una forma de justificar mi…

De un salto, se puso derecho mientras abría los ojos de par en par al tomar conciencia de que no tenía la más remota idea de donde se encontraba. Todo había ocurrido tan rápida e inesperadamente que lo único que recordaba era el haber atravesado la puerta que estaba más cerca de él en ese momento. Superada la sorpresa comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación esperando poder reconocerla.

-Debí haberlo imaginado-. El triste susurro escapó de entre sus labios como si fuese el suspiro de un condenado al que se le escapa su última posibilidad de libertad.

Las estanterías se sucedían unas a otras en incontables hileras- …Bueno, seguramente no sean incontables. Apostaría que Hermione sabe “exactamente” el número de ellas, así como, el número de cada maldito libro que hay dentro de todas y cada una de ella,- gimió.

Aún así tenía que admitido: Vacía de estudiantes y en la penumbra de la luz de luna que se filtraba a través de los amplios ventanales, la biblioteca de Hogwarts resultaba magnífica. Magnífica e intimidante.

-Como siempre ella es capaz de ver cosas a primera vista, que al resto de nosotros le lleva años,- suspiró-. No es sorprendente que yo, ni siquiera sea capaz de seguir el ritmo de sus pensamientos cuando esa adorable cabeza suya se pone a funcionar-, y eso era precisamente lo que más le molestaba en este instante y le había llevado a vagabundear sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de la escuela. Que con toda su brillantez, todo su conocimiento, toda su jodida lógica, ella no hubiese sido capaz de ver todo lo que burbujeaba en su interior…

Ron no había sido consciente al principio, pero de manera gradual se fue dando cuenta que la presencia de luces de velas tras unas estanterías de la biblioteca. Inicialmente temió que pudiese ser por la presencia de otra persona en la biblioteca, ya fuese un alumno, un profesor o en el peor de los casos Filch y su gata sarnosa, por lo que permaneció sin emitir un ruido, pero dado que la luz parecía estar fija, que no se escuchaba ruido alguno y el recuerdo de que el mapa del merodeador no había mostrado a nadie en las proximidades, se aventuró a desplazarse sigilosamente tras la estantería para averiguar de qué se trataba.

No le llevó mucho tiempo descubrir que se trataba de uno de los candelabros que suministraba luz a los usuarios de la biblioteca, pero lo realmente curioso era que aquel era el único candelabro que parecía emitir luz en toda la biblioteca. Se acercó al mismo con el objetivo de apagar las velas cuando estas se apagaron por sí mismas mientras al otro extremo de la estantería las velas de otro candelabro comenzaban a arder expontáneamente.

Habiéndose criado en el mundo mágico este tipo de situaciones no eran una sorpresa para él. Eran fascinantes, sin duda, pero en absoluto una completa sorpresa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que de una manera u otra, cada mago, cada bruja, había dejado la impronta mágica de su existencia en el mundo. Conocía múltiples ejemplos de ellos: Las esencias de los cuatro fundadores muertos hace mucho tiempo en el sombrero seleccionador. Las de sus tíos gemelos Gideon y Fabian, también muertos en la primera guerra contra Voldemort, en el reloj de casa. Recordaba el mapa de los merodeadores con la esencia de James Potter también caído en la primera guerra. Incluso quien-tú-sabes dejó parte de sí en el diario que poseyó a Ginny en su primer año.

Con más de mil años de existencia, era prácticamente imposible conocer cuántos magos y bujas pasearon, estudiaron y vivieron entre estas viejas piedras y, cada uno de ellos, dejó su propia marca. Algunos dejarían un rastro apenas perceptible, pero otros realizaron episodios de magia tan intensos que los rastros que dejaron parecieran tener voluntad propia.

El sombrero quedó con la misión de seguir clasificando a los estudiantes para cuando los fundadores ya no estuviesen. El reloj de casa para poder conocer el estado de cada miembro de la familia y poder acudir en su ayuda de ser necesario. El mapa conspiraba para que los grandes revoltosos pudiesen seguir realizando travesuras en el colegio y el diario, después de que Harry le contase lo que ocurrió en la cámara de los secretos, de alguna manera, intentaba traer de vuelta a Voldemort. Este último pensamiento volvió a sumergir su espíritu en la tristeza y la melancolía trayendo de vuelta los pensamientos que le habían hecho abandonar la seguridad de la torre de Gryffindor:

«¿De verdad es eso todo lo que ella piensa de mí? ¿Realmente cree que no sé lo que Cho Chang está sintiendo?»

Como respondiendo a esa pregunta otro grupo de velas se apagó para ser inmediatamente sustituido.

«En realidad no puedo culparla, ¿Verdad? Jamás he sido bueno expresándome y menos aún sobre cómo me siento, pero además en este caso ¿cómo podría? ¿Cómo le dices a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo que estás loco por ella? Que lamentas terriblemente ser un patán torpe, descerebrado y sin ningún valor. Que sabes que no la mereces. Que sabes que no deberías siquiera fijarse en mí (dar la hora) pero que no puedo evitar quererla más que a cualquier posesión pasada o futura, más que a mi propia familia, más que a Harry, más que a la sangre que corre por mis venas, más que a mi vida misma y que el saber y sentir todo eso me está comiendo por dentro. ¿Cómo le dices que sientes todo eso y más, tan sólo porque la amas?»

Ron vuelve a sentir ese dolor sordo en su pecho. Un velo de lágrimas pugna por abandonar sus ojos mientras pasa la manga de su camisa sobre ellos para evitar que su visión se nuble y es cuando al volver a enfocarlos cuando lo ve. El candelabro al que se aproxima ya no se apaga, sino que parece latir como incitándole a que se aproxime y al hacerlo el tomo de un libro parece separarse lentamente del resto de sus compañeros de la estantería incitándole a cogerlo.

Cuando Ron lo toma siente una reconfortante calidez en sus dedos, es como si el ajado libro pretendiese trasmitirle un sentimiento de amistad y consuelo, como si estuviese diciéndole de manera muda que todo iba a ir bien, al fin y al cabo. Sentimiento que le trae los recuerdos del día que consiguió su varita. No la de su hermano, sino su auténtica varita.

-¿Qué tienes para mí, amigo?- Hay ternura en el susurro de Ron. Cualquiera de los conocedores del secreto peor guardado de Hogwards, pensaría que el pelirrojo está volcando en ese acto y sobre un objeto tan intrínsecamente vinculado a la imagen de su amada, todo el amor y toda la delicadeza que parece ser incapaz de mostrarle a ella víctima de su propio complejo de inferioridad, mientras sin darse cuenta, se desplaza instintivamente hacía el lugar favorito de Hermione en la biblioteca.

Es mágico. Es parte de la magia que reside en cada rincón de Hogwards. Es la huella mágica que quizás hace mucho tiempo, alguien dejó para ayudar a un corazón desesperado por encontrar una respuesta a su silenciosa plegaria y, al igual que debió ser tiempo atrás, cuando el mortificado Ronald Weasley abre el libro, un viento mágico agita las páginas del mismo mostrándole una de ellas en concreto, como el viejo amigo que te da un buen consejo. Por eso Ron lee. Lee con tanta intensidad que sus ojos devoran las palabras escritas hace siglos y mientras lo hace su mirada se humedece. Cada línea es un como un bálsamo en las heridas de su atormentado corazón mientras una sonrisa brillante aparece en su cara. Ahora Ron sabe.

Y cuando alza la vista su corazón no sólo está lleno de amor por la bruja de pelo encrespado y sabelotodo, sino de una infinita gratitud. Gratitud por quien puso el libro en la estantería de Estudios Muggles. Gratitud por el mago o bruja mago cuya esencia dejó una huella tan profunda en la vieja magia del colegio que esta reaccionó ante su agonía… y gratitud al que escribió las palabras que acaba de leer. Palabras que hoy le dan el conocimiento de saber que no está sólo, que nunca ha estado sólo. Que antes que él millones de hombres y mujeres, magos y brujas, mágicos y muggles han experimentado los mismos sentimientos, confusión y agonía que él, con la fortuna de que algunos de ellos han sido tan audaces, tan privilegiados en su inteligencia y dotados del don como poder expresarlos en palabras y guiándose simplemente por su instinto, busca pergamino y pluma mientras comienza a copiar furiosamente…


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger parecía caminar sonámbula tras abandonar el despacho de la subdirectora McGonagall. El cúmulo de sucesos acaecidos en las últimas horas que esta le había referido todavía parecían estar calando en su mente.

¡El Sr. Weasley había sido atacado en el ministerio por la serpiente de Voldemort! Y sólo había escapado de la muerte por la alarma temprana que Harry había dado.

Cuando despertó esta mañana se extrañó de no encontrar ni a Harry ni a ninguno de los pelirrojos en el gran comedor, lo cual le había llevado a tener una desagradable sensación sobre su pecho, pero lo que había hecho saltar todas sus alarmas fue el relato de los compañeros de cuarto de Ron y Harry. Inmediatamente se había dirigido apresurada a la mesa de los profesores cuando un simple gesto de McGonagall la había instruido de que aquel no era ni el lugar ni el momento. Algo que se vio confirmado momentos después con la aparición de la Profesora Umbridge exigiendo conocer el paradero de los hermanos Weasley. 

En su mente, podía recrear la escena como si hubiese estado allí. Estaba por apostar que en este instante Harry estaría ajeno al hecho que él era quien había permitido salvar al Sr. Waeasley con su aviso. Es más, ella apostaría la puntuación de uno de sus TIMOS a que en este momento Harry se estaría culpando a sí mismo de lo ocurrido convencido de que Arthur había sido atacado por el simple hecho de ser el padre de su mejor amigo y así, estaría rumiando ese sentimiento en su interior sin dejar que nadie penetrase el cascarón de aislamiento que habría construido a su alrededor impidiendo que cualquiera le hiciese ver lo absurdo de su razonamiento.

Junto a este sentimiento, su otra preocupación era el imaginar el estado del Sr. Weasley y en cómo estarían pasando el trago el resto de la familia. Podía imaginar su reacción y el miedo visceral que debieron sentir en su corazón cuando fueron despertados en mitad de la noche para informarles que su padre se debatía entre la vida y la muerte víctima de un ataque de Voldemort.

Imaginaba a la Sra. Weasley intentado mantener el tipo para que su familia no se rompiese. A los gemelos a los que por una vez sus bromas no podrían aislarlos de la inmisericorde realidad de la guerra. A Ginny por cuya mente estaría pasando su terrible experiencia en la cámara de los secretos, a…

-¡Ron!- El gemido escapó de entre sus labios y su mente entera se concentró en él.

Hermione sabía de la particular conexión que existía entre el Sr. Weasley y su hijo menor. Esa que no sólo abarcaba los aspectos físicos que también compartía con su hermano Bill, sino también en otros niveles mucho más profundos. 

Ella sabía que su padre, en el afán de sacar adelante una progenie que parecía haber sido dotada con un estomago que tenía la misma voracidad que un agujero negro, se había visto forzado no dedicarle todo el tiempo que hubiese querido y así Ron, había sido criado básicamente por su madre, Percy y los gemelos…«Si es que a la forma en que ellos acostumbran a portarse con él pudiese ser llamada crianza» bufó por lo bajo mientras pensaba cuanto de la personalidad insegura y explosiva de Ron no era sino responsabilidad de ese par de alborotadores. El caso es que cuando el Sr. Weasley quedó parcialmente aliviado de esa carga tras la emancipación de los dos hijos mayores, había tratado de compensar esa pérdida de atención dedicándole más de su escaso tiempo libre y le había llevado a ver su primer partido de quidditch con los Cannons del que surgió el amor eterno del pelirrojo por el pésimo equipo.

Pero Hermione había encontrado otras muchas similitudes. Ambos eran valientes, aunque intentaban evitar el enfrentamiento directo, ajenos a la maldad y a cualquier tentación de tratar de abusar de cualquier situación de privilegio y sin embargo, resultaban feroces cuando se trataba de defender lo que entendían que era correcto.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos sus piernas la llevaron hacia su santuario, ese rincón en la biblioteca que le apartaba del trajín habitual y le permitía concentrarse en sus lecturas y en la elaboración de sus complejos ensayos. El mismo rincón cuya ventana daba al campo de quidditch desde la cual y de manera furtiva, observaba los entrenamientos del equipo de Gryffindor o, quizás sería mejor decir, las evoluciones de uno de los más recientes componentes del equipo.

Mientras la sonrisa se insinuaba en su cara, Hermione no pudo menos que reflexionar sobre lo extraordinariamente complejo que era comprender a Ronald Weasley.

«Ron» suspiro para sí misma. ¡De veras que no lograba entenderlo! Pareciera que hubiese dos de ellos y que se alternaban el uno al otro de manera imprevisible.

Ron era leal a toda prueba, pero a veces parecía estar algo celoso de la fama de Harry. La mayoría de las veces se comportaba como un bobo insensible y sin embargo a veces la sorprendía con gestos de infinita ternura. Podía tener la más divertida de las charlas con él y contarle todos los lugares que pensaba viajar cuando terminase la escuela, pero era mencionar Bulgaria y Ron parecía transformarse en una mantícora. Cuando volaba sobre los terrenos de La Madriguera, parecía estar en perfecta comunión con su escoba y le había sorprendido descubrir que a veces los gemelos le habían lanzado de improviso algunas quaffles y este alteraba su vuelo para interceptarlas con una gracia casi felina, pero era sobrevolar el terreno de juego del colegio y convertirse en un nervioso amasijo de manos y pies que luchaba por sostenerse sobre su escoba con un inquietante tono verde en su cara. Ron era lo que se podría definir como un vago redomado que siempre estaba atrasado en sus deberes escolares e incapaz de realizar correctamente un hechizo durante la clase y sin embargo, al día siguiente de que ella le ayudase a completar sus deberes o le hiciese una demostración práctica sobre el mismo, él parecía poder realizarlos casi a la perfección y ¡ni aun así! pareciera tener en este punto una línea de comportamiento coherente. Ron no aparentaba tener el menor interés en aprender hechizos de glamour básicos, como transfigurar una rata en un cáliz o como realizar una poción para curar las verrugas y sin embargo, era perfectamente capaz de transfigurar un cojín de la sala de los menesteres en un sólido bloque de piedra maciza para resguardarse de un hechizo lanzado por Harry durante las prácticas del ED mientras le lanzaba un impedimenta que hacía que Harry retrocediese diez metros. 

Y a pesar de toda esa loca, absurda, irreal e incomprensible doble personalidad ella le amaba. ¡Oh señor, como lo amaba! No podía entenderlo, pero era la verdad y sabia que no se trataba de un enamoramiento de jovencita, era algo más. Ella podía ver sus defectos y los puntos débiles de su personalidad que él debería tratar de corregir, tales como la inseguridad en sí mismo y la eterna auto-comparación con sus hermanos y sin embargo… ahí estaba, el boceto borroso del hombre formidable en el que estaba destinado en convertirse con sólo que él lo intentase de corazón. Un hombre que haría estremecer el corazón de cualquier mujer como ya estremecía el suyo propio.

Estaba sumergida de lleno en esas reflexiones sobre el irritante pelirrojo cuando descubrió una nota de pergamino descuidadamente doblada frente al asiento que ella solía ocupar en la biblioteca.

Llevada por la curiosidad lo abrió reconociendo la descuidada caligrafía del objeto de sus tribulaciones mientras comenzaba a leerlo…

_“Así, ¿que una cucharita de té?”_

Al avanzar sobre las líneas del escrito sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras una de sus manos se dirigió sobre su pecho en un intento inconsciente de calmar el desenfrenado galopar de su corazón que parecía haberse vuelto loco con las descuidadas líneas escritas.

_“…mostrarse alegre, triste, humilde, altivo,  
enojado, valiente, fugitivo…”_

Parecía que el mundo se hubiese vuelto del revés y donde antes existía un patán descerebrado con la misma sensibilidad que una cucharita de té, ahora existía alguien que había sido capaz de interpretar correctamente los versos sobre los que su mente se deslizaba, pero eso resultaba inconcebible en Ron, «Él realmente no puede haber sido capaz de mostrarme esto» pensó mientras comenzaba a releer pensando que estaba siendo parte de algún tipo de broma o encantamiento que los gemelos hubiesen dejado atrás. Broma o encantamiento que quizás debería tildarse de cruel a raíz de todo lo que estaba haciéndole sentir a ella.

_“Desmayarse, atreverse, estar furioso,  
áspero, tierno, liberal, esquivo,  
alentado, mortal, difunto, vivo,  
leal, traidor, cobarde y animoso;_

_no hallar fuera del bien centro y reposo,  
mostrarse alegre, triste, humilde, altivo,  
enojado, valiente, fugitivo,  
satisfecho, ofendido, receloso;_

_huir el rostro al claro desengaño,  
beber veneno por licor suave,  
olvidar el provecho, amar el daño;_

_creer que un cielo en un infierno cabe,_  
dar la vida y el alma a un desengaño;  
esto es amor, quien lo probó lo sabe.”

-¡Ron!- la exclamación escapó como un susurro de sus labios mientras que sus piernas parecían flaquear cuando completó la última línea…

_“Yo lo sé”_

Hermione se dejó caer sobre la silla ante el inminente fallo de sus piernas en su vano intento por sostenerla mientras el llanto se abría paso entre su pecho para sustituir su aliento por un incoherente conjunto de hipidos y sollozos al tiempo que oprimía el pergamino sobre su pecho.

No. Ronald Weasley no era la insensible verruga que ella había dicho, ni el imbécil con el rango emocional de una cucharita de té. No, Ron no era más que un adolescente normal en continua confusión por la marea de hormonas que circulaban por su sangre, la sobrecarga emocional de enfrentarse a sentimientos cuya intensidad ella misma conocía muy bien, el conocimiento la obscuridad que se aproximaba y, ahora mismo, era un chico que temía por la vida de su padre y que metería bajo una gruesa caparazón todo el dolor y todo el terror que su corazón albergaba para una representar una aparente indiferencia que evitase mas angustia a su familia durante estos momentos de tribulación, tal y como hizo en segundo año cuando se adentró con Harry en el bosque prohibido. Pero, por encima de todo, Ron era su amigo, el amigo que la necesitaba ahora más que nunca y mientras comenzaba a escribir una carta a sus padres explicándoles porque no podía quedarse con ellos a esquiar durante las vacaciones de navidad, no pudo evitar notar el temblor de su mano y como sus nudillos quedaron blancos aferrando la pluma cuando en su cabeza se filtró la pregunta acerca de:

¿Quién demonios había enseñado a Ronald Bilius Weasley lo que era el amor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evidentemente, el poema de referencia no es mio. ¡Ya quisiera!  
> El autor es el poeta español Lope de Vega. Posiblemente la pluma que mejor ha expresado los sentimientos del amor a través de sus versos en la poesía universal.


End file.
